My Pride and Prejudice
by MagicWriter92
Summary: This is the story of Catherine Bennet, and her sisters as their lives become exciting with the arrival of a certain Mr.Bingley and his friends. Little do they know that they will face adventure and possibly falling in love.


AN: This is my first ever Pride and Prejudice fanfiction! I hope you like it! Also, if you haven't already, check out my other stories! Thanks! :)

I could feel the early morning breeze of the country blow through my hair and the morning doves chirp. I sighed in pure content walking along side my sister Elizabeth, as she read and walked. We usually went out at this hour, walked and read till breakfast. At this particular moment Lizzie was reading out Romeo and Juliet to me as we headed down the path to the house. "Cat? Are you even paying attention?" Lizzie chided. I simply smiled at her and went down the ladder the little bridge that lead to the yard in back of the house. The geese flocked away as I walked past them. I heard Lizzie give a small chuckle before following me. We walked through the laundry, Lizzie got ahead and so I followed her. As we passed the side door of the house I peeked in and saw the middle of our family, Mary, sitting practicing her piano like always. I looked to see Lizzie kept walking, so I turned and went in the side door. Reaching the stairs I all most ran into my eldest sister Jane and my two youngest sisters Kitty and Lydia. Jane and me stopped as Kitty and Lydia ran past into the dining room and Jane scolded them for running inside. Jane smiled at me shaking her head before going up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and entered the dining room to find hats and ribbons strewn about the tables and chairs. One of our farm dogs ran past me as I stopped to watch Mary at practice for a moment. Not wanting to disturb her I moved past her lightly and into the hallway on the right of the piano. I stopped outside Papa's study finding Kitty and Lydia already congregated there. Mama by the sounds of it was on another of her suitor fits and Papa was listening intently as always. Just I was about to ask Lizzie ran up scolding our youngest sisters on their eavesdropping. "Never mind that!" Kitty swatted Lizzie away and leant on Lydia to get closer. "There's a, who earns 5,000 a year!" "Really?" Lizzie asked now interested and she too joined our huddle by the door. Then we heard clearly from inside Mama boast, "He's single." Immediately Kitty and Lydia jumped on it, "He's single!" they squealed together. I felt Jane come up behind me. "Who's single?" she asked leaning on to me. "A certain !" I copied Kitty's excitement knowing it bothered her so. We all went silent listening. "You know he must marry one of our daughters." Mama explained to Papa like he had no idea on the matter. We heard Papa approach the door, it closed and then opened revealing a less then surprised Papa. We all stepped back in a rush to make room for him. He simply smiled, "Good heavens, people." He commented as he walked past. Mama ran out after him trying to convince Papa to visit this and make his acquaintance. We all followed in a flurry of skirts, to the drawing room. When we got to door Papa turned to us. "There is no need to visit him, I already have." He explained himself. Mama gave a sharp gasp, "Have?" and she stopped in shock. Then she ran into the room after him, "Oh! How could you tease me so? Have you no compassion for my nerves?" We all hurried in and sat or stood around the room, Lizzie and I took the love seat. "You mistake me my dear, I have the highest respect for them, they've been my constant companion these twenty years." Papa responded lazing himself in his favorite chair by his orchids. Mama and the other girls started firing off questions about his amiability and such. Kitty gave off her usual money obsessed talk, while Mary kept asking about who we were talking about. Finally Kitty asked "So will he come to the ball tomorrow Papa?" it seemed everyone leaned a bit forward at this. "I believe so." Papa answered in finality. Kitty and all the other girls except me and Lizzie started squealing and planning what to wear. Kitty and Lydia bombarded Jane to borrow her slippers. I grabbed Elizabeth's hand in mine and turned to watch our sisters. We shared a knowing smile at our sister's excitement.

AN: Again thanks for reading, and rate and review please :)


End file.
